


those three words

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AoiKai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of uruki tbh, one-sided Aoiha, poor Aoi, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Kai knows why Aoi can't say those three words to him.





	those three words

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a little something with tsundere Aoi and lovey dovey Kai but ended up being this angsty and emotional thing :3

It's not like Aoi loves him or anything.

 

Yes, he wants him and needs him and enjoys his company immensely. Sure, he loves spending time with him, doing absolutely anything really. And yes, their relationship may be the best one he has had in his entire life.

 

But he doesn't actually love him.

 

"I love you," Kai says softly, with his arms wrapped around the guitarist.

 

Aoi has his head on the drummer's chest and just listens to his heartbeat for a while. It is slowly getting back to normal as they have left the intensity of sex behind and are now resting in bliss.

 

And he has to bite his lower lip as he hears those words once again. He feels so accepted and adored by the drummer. Kai is his home. And yet, those three little words refuse to come out of his mouth.

 

"Tch, baka..." he scoffs. Because it's not like he loves him or anything.

 

Except he does.

 

Kai lets out a small laugh and places a gentle kiss on the top of the raven-haired man's head. "I know," he says.

 

And he really does know. He knows why Aoi hides behind a teasing and flirtatious nature, why he can't say those words.

 

Because he did say them once.

 

~*~

 

"I love you," Aoi said one night, breathlessly, tired but pleased after rehearsing with the other guitarist for hours.

 

Uruha smirked. God, he was so beautiful. "Love you too, bro."

 

A part of Aoi told him to leave things right there. They were just two friends, as close as brothers, making music and having fun. There was no reason to complicate things.

 

But he had come so far; he might as well get it off his chest.

 

"No, I mean...I see you as more than a friend."

 

The look of surprise on Uruha's face would have been laughable if Aoi hadn't just confessed. He inwardly cursed himself for ever opening his mouth. God, why was he so damn stupid?

 

"I..." Uruha hesitated. "You're really important to me, you know that. I just...don't see you that way, I'm sorry."

 

Aoi wanted to break something. He wanted to cry. Hell, he didn't really know what he wanted to do. He didn't want to be there, sad and rejected, with Uruha looking at him with a genuinely apologetic gaze. He wanted to take back his words.

 

 _Nobody can rewind time_ , he remembered and almost cursed Ruki for being so right.

 

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he said in the end. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

 

"No, of course not!" 

 

Once again, he should have left it right there. But he was a total and absolute idiot and just had to ask. "Do you like someone else? That way I mean."

 

Uruha bit his full lower lip. Sometimes that man didn't know how the smallest, simplest things could make him irresistible. He had a certain aura, some charm gifted to him by nature. He drew attention on himself without even trying.

 

"Yes," he finally replied.

 

Aoi should have known. The way Uruha looked at the other man, the way he smiled at him, the way he melted at his touch on stage where everyone could see the two of them...

 

"It's Ruki, isn't it?"

 

Uruha gave a small nod.

 

~*~

 

Kai knows about that night. He knows that for some time Aoi pretended to be alright even though his heart broke piece by piece every time he saw Ruki and Uruha together. The two of them got into a relationship at some point; they would often arrive at rehearsals holding hands, Uruha would kiss him on the cheek and hold him close playing with his hair, Ruki would call him babe and snuggle into him  as if they were one. Aoi joked about it and teased them mercilessly with Reita. He endured it all with smiles and his usual playfulness.

 

Kai knows because he noticed, because he saw what Aoi hid beneath the surface, behind the mask he was wearing. Kai knows because one day Aoi answered his question by breaking and telling him everything through his tears.

 

Kai knows that it will take Aoi some time to say those three words to him. But he can wait for the raven forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am Uruki trash I had to throw in my OTP X3  
> I felt so bad for hurting Aoi but hey he's happy and loved now so don't hate me too much ^^"


End file.
